Built For This
(All Stars) |artist= |from = EP |tvfilm = |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort=Low |nogm= 4 |pc= to |gc= to |lc= |mashup=Robots |pictos= 123 (Classic) 85 (Mashup) |perf= Céline BaronFile:Celinebuiltforthis.png |kcal=21.6 |dura=3:14 |audio = |nowc = BuiltForThis (Classic) builtforthis_mashup (Mashup) }} Becky G tarafından "Built For This" , , ve yer alıyor. Ayrıca 'de All Stars Mode'da görünecektir. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, pembe örgülü saçları olan ve başının her tarafına mavi renginde vurgulu bir kadındır. Bir çift pembe ve siyah çizgili güneş gözlüğü, açık yeşil ve mavi uzun kollu bir kırpma üst kısmı, altın haçlı bir çift kırmızı ve siyah çizgili pantolon ve bir çift mavi mavi ayakkabı giyiyor. Ayrıca boynuna altın bir kolye takıyor. Birkaç noktada siyah ve beyaza döner. Arka Plan Başlangıçta, dansçı bir robottan çıkıyor. Sonra arka plan korodan önce bir üçgen var. Sonra, dansçı klonları ile müzikli videoya çok benzeyen desenli bir arka plan. Ayette, mavi ve fuşya çizgileri olan bir arka planın başlangıcındaki gibi biri ve dansçının diğer iki klonu gibi iki fuşya robotu vardır. Gold Moves Rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 3 ve 4: Her iki kolu havaya, eğri bir poz gibi yerleştirin. Gold Moves 2: Göğsünüzü patlatın ve bir adım geri atın. Builtforthis gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, ve 4 Builtforthis gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, ve 4 in-game Builtforthis gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Builtforthis gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Robots and features robotic dancers and moves. Dancers *''Satisfaction'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *''Satisfaction *''Idealistic'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Idealistic'' *''#thatPOWER (Extreme) *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''It's You'' *''Satisfaction'' Community Remix has a Community Remix on . The following are featured: *Luisfer26756 Panama *chtumix89 Mexico *vittol Brazil *gonzalez778 Chile *LeonBatista13 Brazil *Marielza Brazil *Prometheus31820 France *Moogly-H Zealand *superbkillaaah1 USA *xByM3 Brazil *Just Dawid Australia *Julia Hazama 11 Brazil *ThermicThrone34 Singapore *RAS310 USA *KikiSomerhalder Germany *Ferch12 Mexico *leonardolozano Brazil *Fslifer Brazil *PigBag79 USA *GiannisInLove Greece Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) *''Uptown Funk'' (Behind The Scenes) Party Master Mode has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Built For This' *Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Taining *Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' *Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop *Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *'Built For This' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Charisma Shake *Fashionable Shake Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Built For This'' (Community Remix) oyuncularından biri, şarkının arka planındakine benzeyen bir robot elbise giyiyor. *Antrenör, diğer şarkılarda birkaç defa görünmektedir. **Son köpeğin güneş gözlüklerinde '' Chiwawa '' arkaplanında minyatür bir görünüm olarak görünür. **Koç aynı zamanda '' PoPiPo '' P3 ile eşleştirilmiş bir düet olarak eşleştirilen '' Sugar '' öğesinde dansçı olarak yeniden ortaya çıktı. Galeri Game Files Builtforthis_cover_generic.png|''Built For This'' Builtforthis_mashup.png|''Built For This'' (Mashup) Builtforthis cover albumcoach.png| album coach BuiltForThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach BuiltForThis Cover Update AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2019/2020) builtforthis_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Builtforthis banner bkg.png| menu banner Builtforthis map bkg.png| map background Builtforthis_cover.png| cover (Classic) Builtforthismu cover.png| cover (Mashup) builtforthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover BuiltForThis_Cover_1024.png| cover 170.png|Avatar on and later games Sugar 1024.png|Avatar on (via Sugar) 200188.png|Golden avatar 300188.png|Diamond avatar Builtforthis pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Builtforthis jd2016 menu.png|''Built For This'' in the menu Builtforthis jd2016 load.png| loading screen Builtforthis jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) Builtforthis_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Builtforthis jd2017 menu.png|''Built For This'' in the menu Builtforthis jd2017 load.png| loading screen Builtforthis jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U/PS4) Builtforthis_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen buildforthis jd2018 menu.png|''Built For This'' on the menu buildforthis jd2018 load.png| loading screen buildforthis jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) jd2020builtforthiscoachselection.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Builtforthis promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Built For This (PS) #2.png|Promotional coach combuiltforthisyay.png|Community Remix announcement JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Promotional image for the Gamescom reveals Behind the Scenes Builtforthis concept art.jpg|Concept art http://www.maudleclancher.com Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Built For This Builtforthis promo gameplay 2.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes Builtforthis beta jdu preview.png|Beta coach in a banner Builtforthis beta gameplay.png|Beta gameplay Builtforthis beta.png|Beta Others Builtforthis jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progession Builtforthis jd2017 menuprogression.gif| menu progession Builtforthis thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Builtforthis thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Image-1408715501.jpg|The coach s appearance on the PAL cover of bft.jpg|No GUI 1 BuiltForThisExt.png|No GUI 2 Bftcameo.png|The coach’s cameo in Chiwawa’s background BFTandOY Movie Posters.png|''Built For This'' as a movie poster along with Only You (And You Alone) in Ain't No Mountain High Enough Videos Official Music Video Becky G - Built For This Teasers Built For This - Gameplay Teaser (US) Built For This - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Built For This - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (15)Built For This -Becky G 五星评价 Just Dance Built For This - Just Dance Now Built For This - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Built For This 5 stars Built For This - Just Dance 2018 Built For This - Just Dance 2019 Built For This - Just Dance 2020 'Others' Built For This (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Party Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 2015 Built For This (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Built For This es:Built For This tl:Built For This en:Built For This Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Becky G Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:All Stars